


Quite

by badwrongprincess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, i guess i'd call this that, there's no real time and place where this actually fits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwrongprincess/pseuds/badwrongprincess
Summary: A quiet moment with Finn, Hux, and Kylo.





	Quite

**Author's Note:**

> This is really more of a vignette I guess. This year is really about finishing things rather than agonizing over this piece any more (I've written a version of this ten times by this point) I'm posting this and letting it speak for itself. Hopefully, this will get me better at finishing things and maybe better at writing on the whole, lol.

_Co*rus*cant_

_/kəˈrəskənt/_

_adjective: glittering and sparkling_

* * *

Finn sat between Hux and Kylo on the bench overseeing the entire city. The sun had just dipped below the horizon, the sky shifting toward purples and blues and the lights of the city seemed to glitter and shimmer in the low light.  
  
       He liked it up there, away from the city but not wholly separate. It was private enough that some of the tension would ease out of Kylo and Hux's shoulders. Kylo would easily slip his hand into Finn's and intertwine their fingers together. Hux would slouch a bit against the bench with his thigh pressed against Finn's and everything was...perfect.

       Finn took it all in, soaked it up before they had to move on once again. The three of them stayed seated on that bench until the sky turned a deep bluish-black and far away galaxies dotted the sky.

       "We should move."

       And they did; slow and steady they left that bench that overlooked the city and walked into the night. Off to somewhere else that was private enough for them to relax a short while and simply enjoy each others company.


End file.
